Amazing Gracie
| image = GracieRuined.JPG | caption = | season = 2 | production = 217 | broadcast = 47 | expr = | coexpr = | supr = | conspr = | producer = | writer = | director = | us = August 07, 2011 | international = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = |number = 20|airdate = August 7, 2011|previous = Sun Show, Part Two|next = Termite Queen}} Mr. Wentz decides to let his favorite car go and sells it to Teddy, but after Teddy crashes the car, Teddy, Ivy and Mary Lou decided to hold a funeral for the car. Amy fears that Charlie will have a hard time on her first day of preschool, but, Charlie shows no care for Amy. Trying to get Charlie to show affection on the second day Amy bonds with Charlie. Meanwhile, Bob persuades PJ and Gabe to go on the annual fishing trip, but they don't want to go, so, they decide to find Bob a friend to take fishing with him. Episode Summary Introduction Gabe comes into the kitchen and tells PJ that he has good news and bad news. The bad news is that their dad's annual fishing trip is coming up again. The good news, for him anyways, is that it is PJ's turn to go. Bob comes into the kitchen and tells them that he rented a bigger boat so that they could both go with him. Part One: Meanwhile, Teddy and Ivy study together at the Wentz's home. While they're studying, Mary Lou and Mr. Wentz comes inside arguing about how Mr. Wentz has been spending too much time with Gracie. Teddy, who mistakenly thinks that Gracie is one of Mr. Wentz's friends, tries to tell them how they can work things out between each other. To her surprise, Mr. Wentz tells her that "Gracie" is only a car. When she learns this, she then tells him how she's been looking for a new car, and Mary Lou convinces him to sell it to her Back at the Duncan's home, Amy tells Bob that Charlie's first day of school is tomorrow. She tells him that she expects Charlie to cry and hug her a lot before she even goes into the classroom. Bob offers to take Charlie to school himself, but Amy says "And miss all of that? NO WAY!" PJ and Gabe try to come up with ways to avoid going on the fishing trip with their dad. They finally decide to find Bob a friend to go with on the trip, so they won't have to. The next day at Charlie's preschool, Amy takes Charlie to her classroom and tells her that going to school will be fine and she'll be back in a few hours to pick her up. She reaches out her hands for Charlie to hug her, but Charlie quickly runs into the classroom. Amy then tears up and says, "Wow, that really was easy". Teddy goes to the Wentz's house to drive Gracie away. Even though he has a hard time giving her to Teddy, Mr. Wentz finally says good-bye to Gracie and lets Teddy take her away. Amy comes home and tells Bob how sad she was when Charlie didn't even hug her when she dropped her off at school. She assumes that with Charlie being the youngest of four kids, that Charlie hasn't bonded with her and spent time with her long enough to miss her if she goes away one day. So she decides to spend the rest of the day bonding with Charlie. PJ then comes inside the kitchen and tells them that Teddy just pulled Gracie up in the driveyard. When they all go outside they see that Teddy nearly totaled the car. Teddy explains how she did so and Amy asks her, "What will Mr. Wentz say when he sees what you did to his car?" Mr. Wentz then runs up to the car from out of nowhere and shouts, "MY BABY!" Part Two: Later on that day while Amy spends time with Charlie and the two play games together, PJ and Gabe unsuccessfully go through many attempts to find Bob a friend to go with him on the fishing trip. When Bob finally realizes what's going on, he then tells the boys that whether they go on the trip or not, he just wants to do something with the two of them. Finally, they decide to go to the movies together. The next day, Teddy, Mary Lou, and Ivy decide to have a "funeral" for Gracie so that Mr. Wentz can say good-bye to her. After Teddy and Ivy say a few words about Gracie, Mary Lou then sings Amazing Gracie in honor of the old car. The funeral finally ends with Teddy telling everyone who attended that there are CD's of Mary Lou's performance in the kitchen just waiting to be sold. Meanwhile, Amy takes Charlie to school expecting Charlie to at least hug her before she goes in the classroom. She reaches out her hands to hug her, but again Charlie runs inside the classroom. Amy, who is about to cry, the turns around and says "She didn't even hug me." Charlie then runs back outside the classroom and hugs Amy before she goes back inside. Amy, who is happier than ever, finally leaves Charlie at the preschool and goes home. Later on that evening, Amy decides to play the same games with PJ that she played with Charlie. Teddy who is recording it all for her video diary, finally says, "Seen enough? I know I have. Good luck, Charlie." End Credits Teddy goes in the kitchen and pulls a container of cottage cheese out of the refrigerator. She opens the container and sees that the cottage cheese has expired. She throws it away when Mary Lou comes inside the kitchen wearing a choir robe and sings Oh When the Cheese Smells Really Bad. The Duncan Family, who are also wearing choir robes, join in for the second verse of the song and Teddy also sings along. When the song ends, Teddy sings the last line, "I need a snack," over and over again until Bob picks her up and takes her out of the kitchen. Songs *''Amazing Gracie'' *''Oh When the Cheese Smells Really Bad'' Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Memerable Quotes Background Information *In the episode, Teddy crashes Gracie. This is referenced in Teddy on Ice. Production Information * International Premieres * April 14, 2012 (Disney Channel Poland) Errors *In this episode Harry's car Gracie was stated to be in the Wentz's garage. However, in Gabe's 12-1/2 Birthday, they said they didn't have a driveway. It's possible the garage had no driveway in front of it, not in the back. *In this episode Mary Lou Wentz (Ivy's Mom) sings in front of an audience. However, in Alley Oops, she is scared to sing in front of an audience. But it may be that she is only afraid to sing in front of strangers. Continuity *PJ refers to his last fishing trip, which occurred on Charlie's birthday ("Charlie is 1") Allusions *The episode name is a reference to the song Amazing Grace. *When the Cheese smells really bad is a parody of the song When the Saints Go Marching In. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Raven Goodwin as Ivy *Ella English as Mary Lou *Bob Bledsoe as Mark *William Allen Young as Harry Wentz References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes